Lunch Time
by becauseican2
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly have lunch Talking about their lives. And Kim's view of the morning. also in chapter 2 of meet and greet


Lunch Time

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Power Rangers or Tommy or Kim. Disney does. **

**Story Plot: Before Tommy takes Kimberly around the school Tommy and Kim go out to lunch where they learn info on each other****. One-shot story. Continuation of **_**meet and greet.**_

**  
**Kimberly Hart has had a very interesting start to a day so far. She woke up this morning to find that her alarm clock had broken, her cell phone battery had died; so that alarm was out, and her ever so useful watch was under her bed with gosh knows what else; on that fact hearing that alarm would be impossible. "Funny how things do not work when you need them the most" she thought.

After all this alarm confusion and Kim missing her time to wake up to go to what is one of the best jobs she had been waiting for (stating she gets there on time.). Kim then woke up, fell on the floor screaming every curse word known to man, ran in the shower, took that shower, came out, brushed her teeth and got dressed at the same time, put her shoes on, grabbed her papers and jacket, and hauled ass out the door. She did all this in 15 minutes flat. "That has to be a record," she thought as she drove right from her house to a starbucks to get her usual medium coffee light and sweet. She wanted to start of easy with the coffee this morning because of her first day of seeing the school where she would be teaching kids something she has a strong passion for. Music.

Kimberly was a musician. She loved it with a passion. It was always her first love and will be her last. She in the last ten years has made a name for herself in the music industry and became an instant love by many. She has recorded albums and has had many concerts while still maintaining a life not full of paparazzi. She loved being what she called a "high low key musician" because she was indeed famous without all the scandal behind fame. She also loved to teach and help others. So it was not very surprising when she got the teacher job that she would accept it happily. But as the seem to be going she may lose the job before she ever really started.

Well to add to all that the coffee run had taken a lot longer than expected cause she found herself grabbing the coffee; giving the cashier $20 for a $5 cup of coffee and left the change. And running out to her car rushing to the school. When she got to the school, after a sudden crash stop she had found the man she so many years ago hurt for all the right reasons standing right in front of her. Just staring at her. Next thing she knew she was sitting at a table in the corner outside, eating lunch, with nobody around, and talking to Tommy.

"So what happen to that lovely long hair of yours repunzel?" Kimberly smiled gesturing to his hair. Tommy laughed and looked up from eating his sandwich "well I was in college and these guys..Well decided to dare me…" he continued talking

"Hey yo Oliver" a man around in his mid-twenties came from the kitchen holding a 4 beers in both hands handing one to 3 other guys including Tommy "how about we play truth or dare?" All three men looked at this guy like he was crazy. One of the men answered with sarcasm "what Z where not fun enough for you?" The man that said that was wearing a red shirt which in the front read "red" and in the back read "original"." That is not what I meant, It is just I thought after years of having our male bonding we needed to spice things up a little" Zack said this to Jason as he sat down next to year for years now Tommy, Zack, Jason, Adam, Billy, and Rocky get together for a male power rangers bonding time.

"I think it is a good Idea" Adam said looking at both Jason and Zack. "I am in" Billy said following. "Me too" rocky said. Then they all looked at Tommy who did not realize they were looking at him. When he finally realized it he looked straight at all them and said "NO!" Zack then went up to Tommy begging him "please….please…please. Come on Tommy have some fun in your life you old oaf. Tommy shot Zack a look of honest laughter and started laughing "dude for one I am not old. Two, you're the same age as me. Three, I am fun…I am in. See. Fun." Zack smiled and said "well on that note….Billy truth or dare?"

After many hours and countless truths and dare there was it came down to one last person to ask. "So Tommy truth or dare?" Adam asked. Tommy waiting for a minute thinking and finally said dare. The other guys then conspired together to come up with the ultimate dare (to which they said in a cute unison way) "we dare you to cut your hair!"

Tommy then looked at them grabbed the beers. "I think we have all had enough to drink" Billy answered, " I did not even drink any thing and I agreed so it was a sober based decision Tommy." Billy smiled and Tommy looked at Billy with an interested form of shock cause this is not how Billy usually…well ever acted. "No I refuse to do this" Tommy said walking away. Jason followed behind him making chicken noises to him "what Tommy are you scared that without your hair you would be lost?" Jason smiled. Tommy looked down "No. It's just…" Zack interrupted "It's just what? I'll tell you what it just is….It's just hair!" Adam comes from behind with scissors "come on Tommy you can't back down from a dare. It's just not you." Adam smiled, then rocky came smiling, and then it just plain became a scene from a horror. This scared Tommy so bad. "Fine" he grabbed the scissors and handed it to Jason "cut it off"

"Wow" Tommy said two Hours late Tommy had gotten the cut of a lifetime. "I look so different" he said looking in the mirror. All the rest of the guys just nodded. Even Jason whom did the cutting. "It looks so good," Rocky said. After 30 minutes or so of staring at Tommy. The men finally cleaned up and went their separate ways saying bye and complimenting Tommy's new haircut.

Tommy continued talking to Kim "And after the hair cut happened it was like a whole new me. I got more respect and looked at completely differently. I loved that feeling and decided to keep it ever since. It made me feel more like a doctor." Kimberly smiled and looked Tommy in the eyes "it works for you. It make you look very handsome….mature" she giggled "you really made a life for yourself. I am really happy for you" She smiled some more. Tommy answered smiling as well "thanks. So what about you MS. Music diva?" Kim looked at Tommy playfully rolling her eyes "what about me?" Tommy looked at her "Well I mean how do you go from almost Olympic to rhythmic princess?" Kim looked back at Tommy not losing their intense gaze on each other " Well it is not as exciting as your story but…" She continued

" I Quit!" Kim said with as much heat and anger as when she started the conversation "I thought being in the pan globals was what I really wanted but all it has offered me was a pain in the as…." "Kim!" her friend aisha said while helping Kim pack her stuff in the car " I know your angry but please go easy on the man. I could get you out of this but I don't know if I could get you out of jail for murder." Kim looked at her "fine" Kim more calmly than before walked up to her coach "This is for making me work for nothing then bringing me down…POW!" Kim had punched he coach out cold and claps sprung out everywhere as she walked out the gym with her head high.

Kim had been working hard to be the best gymnast. She wanted to be able to go to the Olympics one day but it turned out to be something she really in heart did not want or need. Her coach had pushed her and many to the point of borderline sickness and she was not having it.

Aisha then drove Kim from Florida to New York and dropped her off. "Are you sure you will be fine here sweetie?" Aisha looked at Kim. "Yeah I will find some way of living here. I can't go home…" Kim paused hugged Aisha crying, "Thanks so much. You're my girl you know that?" Kim looked at her wiping Aisha's tears "yeah. Love you KimmyPoo" Aisha and Kim both smiled at the same time and Kim gave Aisha a kiss on the cheek "I love you too AishaBear" Aisha then got in her car and drove away.

Kim took her little bit of money she had saved up and bought a little apartment for her and her companion. Got a job as waitress a bar where she also sang. Her first love of all.

One night as Kim went on stage and sang on of her newly written song "Puddle of Grace" a famous music producer came in named George Delajones and loved how beautiful Kim's voice was and approached her while she was waiting table "how would you like to have a record deal?" Kim laughed at what the man said not knowing who he is. "Ok Mister. No more drinking" He looked at her as if he were confused "I am serious. I want to offer you a record deal." Kim looked at him in the same interested shock that Tommy had described he had and she dropped all the drinks in her hand "holy shit with a Popsicle stick on top. Are you serious?" he smiled at Kim's comment and nodded. Kim then screamed and hugged him.

"After that whole incident I quit my job, took the record deal, called Aisha and told her, got famous, traveled around the world recording, and now I am here and could not be any happier" Kim smiled still looking at Tommy as intensely as before "and to add to my happy life I found out you will be the one showing me around" Tommy smiled wider than he ever has since he had first seen her at the classroom " well can I steal your words by saying and I quote "you really made a life for yourself and I am really happy for you" did that work" Kim laughed "yes is did" they both heard a bell ring and started to stand up to walk Tommy spoke "So you ready to see the school beautiful….." Tommy yet again not realizing what he said turned a cherry red "I'm sorry. I meant…"Kim cut him off putting a finger over his mouth "I know what you meant. It's ok" He smiled and then she smiled.

They both in their own separate thoughts began to think the same thing. They thought "I think this is the start of an new beginning" As they thought this they looked at each other and laughed saying "no" at the same time not know that they were saying no to the same thought. Tommy and Kim then walked to the door and Tommy opened it for Kim like a gentleman that he is and said "how about that tour?" Kim looked at him saying the last part with a seductive voice "thanks and…. ok. I'm ready," They both laughed and he went to give her the grand tour.

A/N: So here is the second story in the one shot series I'm doing. These first two stories were out there just to put info about Tommy and Kim's lives. The next stories and going to continue going in depth about their lives but mostly it will be about putting them together somehow. Thanks so much for the comments I did get. I really do appreciate them. :D keep R&R and remember I do still love criticism so bring it to help me get better. Oh and if you have things you would like me to write about let me know and I will be happy to include them in future stories.

A/N 2: Sorry it's not edited very well. I kinda was doind six things at once which really is not s very good idea. lol


End file.
